Shaboom's Revenge
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: Shaboom's found something out and is on the warpath... Was it a blackmail from Bog, and will she desert the Martians? Or is she under the influence of something? What will this reveal about Ange's past?
1. Default Chapter

I'm sorry but the subject of death is easier to write about than Romance, Action or Happy Endings – oops, gave a tiny bit away (not saying that happens – I'm just saying that I write better Tragedies, sorry!  
  
Shaboom sat back, staring at the bit of paper on her lap, not wanting to believe the message. Scribbled, threateningly, across the paper in red ink – dripping down the paper like blood, fresh and new. Shaboom gulped and read aloud:  
  
"We know you're on their side TRAITOR. We know what you know, and we know about the TRAITORS. We know you are a TRAITOR and we know you love Earth. We know you love the TRAITORS but we also know that one of the TRAITORS loves a HUMAN. We know you would never rat on the TRAITORS but this bit of information will maybe turn you against one." Shaboom looked down on the floor at where the picture had fallen out from the envelope that was next to it. She picked up the photo and cringed. TRAITOR was the word that flashed across her mind and she gazed back down at the letter, reading it again and noticing the words TRAITOR, TRAITORS or HUMAN was in capital letters. Shaboom clenched her hands into balls and gritted her teeth, tears spilling over her eyelids. She felt ready to kill at that moment. Shaboom sat up, the letter falling unattended to her feet. She ransacked her room until she found what she was looking for – her Rover Pod keys and her wrist gauntlet.  
  
"RASMUSSEN!" she screeched and ripped the photo into little tiny shreds.  
  
"We've got incoming!" 2-T announced, a little surprised when he realised that the ship above them was pink – Shaboom's Rover Pod. It had only been about two weeks since she'd last visited, and Shaboom hardly ever came to visit. Long distance relationships don't really work out, Cedric had told them, but they'd ignored him. 2-T smiled as the Rover Pod went into the landing stage and he went to greet her, B.Bop, Mike and Cedric following. Do-Wah and Angela were at Quantum Burgers getting some food, as they all hadn't eaten in ages. As the dust around the Rover Pod that had been kicked up during landing floated to the floor, Shaboom forced the Rover Pod to stop, and then opened the doors to reveal herself to her friends, and (cough, cough) her 'boy-friends'. She stepped out into the burning furnace of the desert and stared round.  
  
"Where's Do-Wah?" she asked, bitterly. TRAITOR, she thought, YOU BETRAYED MY LOVE. B.Bop and 2-T shrugged, feeling a little upset, what was wrong with her? What was so important about Do-Wah? It was Mike who answered her.  
  
"He's at Quantum Burgers..." he started "... with Angela," Shaboom's face darkened and she jumped out of her pod, the door closing behind her. She pushed B.Bop aside as she grabbed Mike's Hoverboard and she mounted it, before anyone could stop her. She grimaced at the group surrounding her, shocked and hurt faces swarmed, but Shaboom didn't care. She sped in the direction of Quantum Burgers as fast as she could.  
  
"Ange, you're so skinny." Do-Wah complimented, smiling at Angela. Angela smiled back and looped her arm through his, linking on. Do-Wah was holding a brown paper bag, filled with burgers and fries. Angela was pink after Do- Wah had just told her a joke and she brushed her hair back behind her ears.  
  
"I mean, you eat quite a lot and I just wonder where it all goes – I've come to the conclusion that it goes NOWHERE!" he laughed. Do-Wah looked down at himself and felt a wave of embarrassment. How could she ever like me? I'm so fat... he thought. Angela saw him and put her hand under his chin, to make him look up at her. As if reading his mind she whispered:  
  
"You're not fat, Do-Wah – you're cuddly!" and she kissed him on the cheek. Do-Wah started to blush, and in the usual Martian way, steam flew up into the air. Angela giggled and she kissed him again, but this time on the lips. It was at that instant that Shaboom rounded the corner.  
  
"AHHH!" Do-Wah screamed as he hit the floor, nursing his leg in pain. Angela looked around in fright. He'd just slipped, but she was sure that she'd heard a shot as if from a laser beam. She gazed, panic-stricken at a clump of trees at the corner of the avenue where the shot had come from and she gasped as she felt a surging pain, too much pain to have been a bullet – or anything that came from a human hand. She fell to the floor, blood streaming from her neck. It had caught her on the shoulder but she was sure it had got her on her neck, too. Angela couldn't breathe; she was like a fish out of water. With every intake of oxygen her throat burned and she glared up at the figure above her. Shaboom.  
  
"Traitor," Shaboom whispered, pointing her laser gauntlet at Do-Wah's head. Angela choked out a sob. Do-Wah was in so much pain; he couldn't even shield his face. He felt broken. Angela whimpered on his right and one thought coursed through his brain: I must save Angela. It took Do-Wah a minute to adjust to this new blurry vision, tears rolling like waves down his face, building up in his eyes and making it hard to see. Shaboom knelt down and Angela saw that she was crying, too, but smirking with satisfaction and a trace of regret and despair, mixed into one growing weight – dragged her down and proved that she wasn't enjoying this. Angela felt as if her insides had been strewn across the pavement and she'd never felt so guilty – so, so... lost in her whole life. She loved Do-Wah, but only as a friend. But then why had it felt so right when she'd kissed him and so wrong when there peace was shattered by a blood-curdling scream and a tense moment as the laser had eaten it's way through Do-Wah's leg, and to have Shaboom standing above him now, threatening his very existence – only to prove how much she loved him? Angela bit her lip and shook her head. She didn't only think of Do-Wah as a friend, and she knew he thought of her as more than a friend, too. Shaboom knew something they didn't – how ironic. Blood meandered down Do-Wah's chin as it ran out of his mouth in mini- streams. Angela kept thinking that this wasn't happening to her, she felt as if she were watching the whole scene, as if it were a play being acted out in front of her, Shaboom on her right and Do-Wah on her left, laughing at how nothing like this could never happen, how they'd always be friends. Angela gulped. Shaboom leaned in close to Do-Wah, her brown eyes swimming in front of Do-Wah like muddy pools. He felt sick.  
  
"Traitor," she repeated, but then surprisingly she stood up. "But I don't need to kill you, I can let Bog do that – and then I'll watch both of your executions and laugh." And to add menace to the threat she let out a cackled and attached her gauntlet to her belt, spinning her Rover Pod keys on her finger.  
  
"Bye! Smell you later you two love birds." She spat out, flinching as she said the latter. Do-Wah and Angela just lay there for a few minutes, waiting for Shaboom to be out of sight. Do-Wah then grabbed Angela's hand and whispered top her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry, Ange. The guys will come any minute, and then take us to the hospital or something, and we'll be fine. She isn't coming back, and she won't tell Bog anything – we'll be fine!" but nothing he could say would console her.  
  
"We're dead..." she whispered, and rolled over so she could snuggle up to Do- Wah, "... but at least we'll die together." Do-Wah caressed her, gently and nodded, a strong breeze washing over them and making them shiver involuntarily. "At least we'll be together," he agreed  
  
B.Bop, 2-T and the kids rounded the corner, a dreaded feeling in the pits of their stomachs. What if they were too late, even though the question was 'too late for what'? They had the horrific feeling that Shaboom was going to do something immensely stupid, and dangerous – especially for the two she'd sought after. The four friends just prayed that the shot they'd just heard was for protection – not anything harmful... or deadly... B.Bop yelped in shock at the bloodbath before him. Lasers normally gave clean shots but when you're manic you don't know how to aim properly. B.Bop was sure that Do-Wah's leg had almost been shot nearly clean away, and Angela – her neck... how could she even breathe with a wound like that?? B.Bop ran over, ahead of the others. Angela had her eyes shut and Do-Wah was at a slant, resting on his side, fussing over Angela. One minute he was holding her around her waist, the next touching her neck lightly, then rubbing her arms, and then caressing her hair – he was frantic. B.Bop knew that Do-Wah had to get his leg fixed – and quick, or he'd lose too much blood and Angela... he just hoped she'd be okay. At that instant, B.Bop was unaware that 2-T and Mike and Cedric had arrived and were analysing the situation. A cold anger swept over B.Bop and he felt betrayed. He wanted to kill... and kill some one known as Shaboom Shaboom, but before he could carry the thought any longer a cough sounded behind him, and B.Bop turned out of curiosity.  
  
"Hello... boys..." Emperor Bog grinned, Shaboom at his side – handcuffed. 


	2. The Princess Returns

B.Bop stood up, his body facing Do-Wah and Ange, his face towards his ruler.

"_Bog_." He stated, spitting it out as if it were a swear word. "_Shaboom_." He acknowledged. Shaboom glared at him; apparently uncaring that she was being treated as a prisoner. Bog smiled and made a gesture as if he wanted his troops behind him to fan out. The only other noise over the footsteps of troops was a small voice behind B.Bop... "_Angela... oh please God, no, not my Angie..._" B.Bop clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Traitor." Bog growled, pointing at B.Bop as a direction for the guards to aim at, but otherwise just simply stating the fact that he'd betrayed his own race. B.Bop laughed.

"Me?"

"Yes you, I don't blame Corporal Do-Wah-Diddy or Tech Commando 2-T-Fru-T for any of this, surprisingly – you're the one that's been messing with their heads long enough... you even made him fall in love with that pathetic human being! And it's all because of you... you convinced them to do this..." B.Bop thought he'd tag along with him. He didn't want Bog taking 2-T and Do-Wah down with him, but then – no one judges him as a leader. NO ONE.

"Alright, so what?!? I love this planet, okay? I made Do-Wah fall in love with her but guess what? She's not even HUMAN!" he cried. Suddenly he clutched his mouth in despair. No... oh my God I've really said it... he thought, helplessly. Bog cocked his eyebrows and Shaboom gasped. 2-T and the kids said nothing, they didn't believe him for one minute, but B.Bop... _I can't believe I told him that... I promised her... _Bog frowned and stepped forward. Do-Wah hadn't looked up since this conversation began but _now_ he looked up.

"Wh-what?" he asked. B.Bop gulped and shook. No... Angela woke up behind him, but Do-Wah didn't pay any attention. B.Bop turned to her for help but she was hardly capable of breathing, let alone talking. B.Bop's voice was dry in his throat. Do-Wah pulled himself up somehow and grabbed onto B.Bop's arm.

"_What did you say?_" he hissed, tearing at B.Bop's uniform. B.Bop sighed. He couldn't... he shouldn't... he WOULDN'T!

"_It's okay..._" Angela croaked behind him. B.Bop gulped. How to tell them???

"Angela isn't human... she-she's a Martian..." Mike laughed, he actually laughed. So did Shaboom but Do-Wah let go of B.Bop's suit and fell backwards. Damage appeared behind Bog and walked over to B.Bop, carrying a device. Do-Wah stood up and snarled.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY ANGIE!" and Damage backed off. Suddenly everyone turned to see Stoat Muldoon arrive, his hover van just pulling up, casually, down the avenue. B.Bop would have laughed if he hadn't seen the little microchip on the floor. He recognised it. Angela had drawn it for him when she'd told him about... he turned his thoughts away. Ange... She'd told him it had been implanted in her neck; it disguised her to any Earth trackers, saying she was a human. The one that made her look human was in her brain... Damage looked down at Angela and nearly fell back in panic. He knew...

"Alegna..." he whispered, falling over B.Bop's feet in his effort to get away. _Damage_ _was her father_... Damage shot her with his gadget and her hole in her throat was automatically fixed. He aimed it at her head and suddenly a piece of metal came flying at top speed out of it, seeming to be pulled by a magnet. It disintegrated as soon as it was high in the air and suddenly Angie turned into... the most beautiful Martian in the universe. Her forehead was pink and had a curl coming down her cheek as if it was hair, her eyes were a bright lapis lazuli blue, as blue as the ocean. Her lips were unnaturally red and her cheeks had dark blue freckles cast out neatly on them. B.Bop's legs gave way beneath him and her moaned in spite of himself. She was beautiful... Do-Wah blinked and Shaboom was crying. B.Bop was sure that every male Martian present had a heart beating like it was threatening to come out of their body. B.Bop gulped. Angela blinked a couple of times and frowned.

"Dad..." she began. Damage gulped. B.Bop couldn't believe it... it was really true! Damage had sent his own daughter to Earth because Bog's nephew had fallen in love with her and Damage thought that if they got married and had kids then he wouldn't be on the throne. He sent his own daughter away because he was jealous! A Bog Guard dropped to his feet and began to cry.

"The prophecies... the lost princess... they say that a Martian from wandering places comes forth to be crowned... from the enemies side. She be beautiful and named like an angel..." Bog gasped. The prophecies... the ancient prophecies that every Martian was taught since they were knee high, forced on them in Religious Studies... and they were really true. And Angela... or Alegna really was the lost princess. B.Bop remembered that the only reason Alegna had chosen her name on Earth to be Angela was because that was her real name backwards... Mike frowned...

"But- but I've known you all my life, I... You can't be a Martian and Damage can't be your dad I mean... I know your parents, I-"

"I was fostered and Mike, if you took time to look, you'd find out that your whole family has been brainwashed... you only _think_ you've known me so long." Mike started to cry, really bawl out crying and squealing. How did it feel for him? He's practically been in love with Ange since, since when he thought they were in nappies together, which they hadn't... Shaboom turned and ran. What else was she to do? She felt so helpless, so... unwanted... so _ugly_ because compared to Alegna, she _was_... utterly. Damage had walked forward on his knees and was hugging Alegna and, in spite of herself, she hugged back, even though she hated his guts.

"Freeze, alien scum." Muldoon had announced. Everyone turned, even Do-Wah who'd been staring at Alegna in awe. B.Bop was wondering why Muldoon hadn't stepped out before, but obviously he'd noticed there were plenty of aliens here and he wanted to see if it turned into a fight... and he'd been thinking. Muldoon turned to Alegna and his face creased in disgust, because Cedric and Mike were now hugging onto her, and B.Bop, without ever realising it himself, was being cradled by her, his head on her lap. Somehow he'd sunk to the floor without realising it and had fallen into her arms. Do-Wah was leaning on her and Damage had his arm around her. It's strange how love affects even the cruellest of people. Damage had completely turned from ice cold to complete softy. Muldoon was in a fit of rage. Why were humans hugging that alien? So _what_ if she was gorgeous she probably was just a siren... luring them in to kill them. He couldn't take his eyes off the alien angel and was mad at himself for thinking that that girl could make ANYONE love her, just by sitting there and looking beautiful. In his anger at that thought he shot her to prove that it was just a mirage... after all, they _were_ in the desert. Alegna turned and did the most unbelievable thing ever. She caught the bullet in mid air.


End file.
